


Wishful Thinking -- Lee

by lasairfhiona



Series: Wishful Thinking [1]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the "Wishful Thinking Series"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking -- Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bast and Zerena for the edits and not letting me get away with anything., and Hayley for keeping me on track with characterization.

I couldn't remember ever being happier than I was the moment Admiral Nelson left the control room. The elation I'd felt when I'd been unexpectedly transferred to the Seaview when her first captain, John Phillips, was killed and when I finally had the chance to work with the man I'd idolized for years rapidly diminished by the middle of our first mission. I didn't know that having what I though was my greatest desire -- the chance to work along side Admiral Harriman Nelson -- would end up also being my greatest nightmare. It never occurred to me that working alongside my enigmatic boss would reawaken feelings I kept buried and rarely acted on due to the fact the Navy frowned on gays in the ranks.

I'd always kept the fact I'd preferred men hidden -- my liaisons always being well away from the military and preferably with men just as committed to their careers and with just as much to lose. But then came along the most coveted job a submarine commander could want -- the Seaview, and along with her, Harry.

I remember sitting and talking to him late one night in the wardroom of the Nautilus. He was due to rotate off the Nautilus and was working on a project that turned out to be the Seaview. At the time I was just a Lieutenant Junior Grade still working on qualifications for my Dolphins. Both of us had other things to do but we set them aside to talk only as people do at two a.m. Although I don't remember his exact words anymore -- they made such impact on me. That night was a turning point in my life and career. I wanted to be the best sub driver I could possibly be because I wanted to captain the boat Admiral Nelson was dreaming up.

He never knew the effect his words had on me that night. He also never knew the fire he lit inside me. His passion for his work and his dream fueled me and lit another desire deep inside me. A desire to know Harriman Nelson intimately. To know the private man hidden behind the uniform. I had a glimpse of the man, or should I say boy, when he was telling me about his dream. But it was an all too brief glimpse -- I wanted more.

Until now that desire was kept locked away and its fire dimmed to the barest of embers over the years. I thought I'd gotten over the desire I'd felt for him, in fact. But I was wrong. Being here, on the Seaview with Harry and the friendship the seemed to develop over night, fanned those barely lit embers back to a full flame.

I stand next to him and the scent of tobacco along with the musky cologne he sometimes wears sends bolts of arousal straight to my groin. It makes me want to get closer and smell "Harry" under all the artificial scents that seem to cling to us on the boat. The thought of doing something so simple yet so intimate causes a rush of feeling and blood directly to my groin.

"Chip, I'll be in the observation nose working on some reports if you need me," I tell my executive officer as I gather the papers that were spread across the chart table. I can't stay on the bridge -- I allowed myself to get too distracted, and getting caught with an erection because of a lapse in my control is not in my itinerary. At least if someone comes to talk to me -- I will have a table to hide the erection my wandering thoughts would create.

"Aye, Sir," I hear Chip reply as I leave control.

 

##########

I was immensely glad when I came down the spiral stairs and found the observation nose empty. I tossed the file I was supposed to be working on, on the table en route to the ever present and ever full pot of cof-fee and poured myself a cup before going to stand in one of the windows. Looking out at the black water just out of the scope of the lights, my thoughts were still very much centered on Harry.

If you'd ask me what it was that attracted me to the Admiral, I don't think I could tell you and have it make sense to anyone else but me. Because of the age difference between us, some might say it's because I'm looking for a father figure -- but I'm not. I had a great father who died just before I was given my first command.

It doesn't matter to me that he is 14 years older. Or shorter. Or even carrying a few more pounds than he should. There is just something about Harriman Nelson that makes me want to slowly unbutton his rum-pled shirt and taste every inch of his skin as it is exposed. And after I have tasted every inch of his chest and carded my fingers through the rust colored hair, I want to undo his belt, slowly unzip his pants and push the tan cotton pants down his legs along with his briefs. I want to take his cock in my mouth and feel it harden as I lap at it. I want to know if it is thick or long and slender and I want to drive him so crazy that he rewards me with his cream, allowing me to taste his essence.

I want to leave him so sated that all he has the energy to do is hold me in his arms as he recovers. Then, when he is ready I want to feel his hands and mouth on my body, finding every spot that makes me hot and playing my body that same way I played his until I can do nothing more than hold onto him. But I'm greedy -- I want more. I want to feel his body pressed against mine, I want to feel him inside me, stretching and filling me.

Lifting my cup to my lips, I realize I'd already drained the contents. While I was day dreaming. But no mat-ter how much I want to make love to the Admiral -- that is only a small part of what attracts me to him and makes me want to spend long nights in front of a fireplace sipping wine and talking to him or not talking and just sitting together enjoying the crackle of the burning logs.

My daydreams, however, are just wishful thinking on my part -- reserved for cold lonely nights when I hun-ger for something more.

"Lee?" a voice calls from behind. A voice that adds fuel to my fantasies.

I wasn't expecting him so he startled me. Feeling like a kid with my hand caught in the cookie jar, I turned and watched as Harry crossed the room toward me. "Admiral," I say as he stops next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asks, as he looks out the window as well.

"Yes, sir," I answer, the embarrassment I feel still evident I the tremor or my voice.

"Chip said you were down here working. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"I thought I was going to but I got distracted," I admit, turning back toward the window. Hopefully he will think that it was the lure of the sea that distracted me.

"The sea has a way of distracting many people from their duties," Harry says quietly, never taking his eyes off the sea that surrounds us. Then abruptly he turns and claps me on the shoulder. "Enjoy your woolga-thering. It's been a long mission and even submarine captains need a chance to daydream," he adds, then leaves me alone with the warm impression of his hand still lingering on my shoulder 'Oh Harry, if you only knew,' I think to myself. I take one last look at the sea before turning to the folder I left lying on the table intending to go back to work before it becomes to painful for both my heart and my body, grateful for the fact I am going o leave for a week after this cruise.

 

*END*


End file.
